Inuyasha meets his sis
by ANIMEInuyashsafreak
Summary: Inuyasha is in trouble his friends are taken and now in ch. 4 miroku is turning syco. Just read it you will laugh out loud aat what happens. please review and tell me what you think.
1. Default Chapter

To all my friends who read this thanks for helping me get ideas for this story. Shara I don't care if your story is better. (:  
  
Inuyasha was very tired after a long battle with his brother. The battle was brutal and a lot of pain was felt in this fight. When hope seemed lost for his brother for some reason Inuyasha couldn't get the will to kill his brother. At least not yet, so he got away.  
Inuyasha was now by his favorite tree, recovering from his dreadful fight. He had two wounds deep enough to leave scars on his chest and others that were minor scraps to Inuyasha. He just wanted to be alone to clear his mind. Also to think about how he couldn't finish his brother off while he had the chance. He finally came to the conclusion that maybe he needed his brother to live so he could have some real competition.  
When they were little they got along great. What changed those years of brotherhood? Inuyasha couldn't tell. At least not now, not when he didn't know the answer.  
Inuyasha spent the night in the exact same spot at the base of the tree. Now asleep slowly getting his strength restored back to him. During the previous hours Inuyasha tried too to dress his wounds. His hands drenched in his own blood. He ripped pieces of cloth from his long robe and tied it around his stomach and chest area.  
He slept peacefully that night dreaming of friends, battles, Especially his long lost family. If you were standing close enough you could see a slight smile on his face. Inuyasha woke to the sun's glare bright over his eyes. It was a wonderful day. "A day of Pleasure" Miroku called it once  
Only because he wanted to win a woman over with words but soon found out he said to much.  
In the distance Inuyasha could hear a birds song. Thinking of how they got it easy. Not having a care in the world, not watching their back every second. He wished some days he could be like that. Keeping on alert all the time is the reason he could never just relax. He tried to get up not totally getting up the first time around. But the second attempt he got up fully and felt 50% better then the night before.  
He wondered about his friends and if they knew he was all right. He put that aside him knowing that that shouldn't be true. Due to the fact that he has been gone for days at a time and they never worried except that one time when he fell of a rock ledge. He was supposed to meet Kagome a few minutes after. Kagome got worried and went looking for him. If it wasn't for Kagome he wouldn't of made it.  
He painfully bent over to grab his sword. Which was lying on the ground next to where he laid. Once he got it he put in its proper place at his waist as he started walking to their temporary summer home. Nearby Sango and Miroku happened to find a abandoned, one roomed hut, on their way to the fishing stream.  
The house was bare except a chair and a old fireplace in the side wall. Everyone to Inuyasha's surprise agreed to stay and make a temporary home. In the next few days of their stay Kagome decided to get over board on the decorating. She brought: a weird fold up table, a few blankets for no apparent reason, also some Ramen as a gift from Kagome's mother. Inuyasha didn't really care because he was gone more then half the time.  
Inuyasha, being as stubborn as he was, decided to sleep outside anyway. Even to make it more pleasurable, the flea couldn't stand not being outside alone with Inuyasha. So he decided to move on Shippo instead. To Inuyasha's surprise Shippo loved the blasted flea.  
Inuyasha finally made it to the new settlement and noticed that it looked deader then usual no one in sight or even moving in the hut. So he assumed they were out hunting or even looking for him. So he decided to sit down and relax a little while by a tree. He was looking around and noticed Kagome's hammock. They were his enemy he thought besides his brother that was. He met his first during a visit to Kagome's house. Her mother just got it set up and Kagome was swinging in it. She got Inuyasha to try it and let me tell ya he got a face full of dirt several times over. So now he stays away from such things.  
Inuyasha then noticed the dried blood still on him. So he decided to see if any water was inside to help wash out his wounds. He found just a cup of water on the table with a few of Shippo's hairs in it. "How is that supposed to help me" he thought to himself. So he decided to go down to the stream to take a bath. The stream was a quarter of a mile to the south. It was a long walk but he needed the exercise. After a few minutes he made it to the river in a dead run. Looking around he made sure know one was looking and soon unclothed as he walked into the river. It was quit chilly for the fact it was late fall. As he waded in the water the cool currents went over his wounds. Stinging as they touched. Gasping at the pain as Inuyasha slowly washed his wounds. First washing his bloody hands. Then one by one cleansing his wounds. Once he thought his wounds were clean enough he slowly swam back to the shore. Once he reached shore he looked around as if hoping something will jump out at him but nothing did. He slowly changed back into his tattered clothes. This was his last pair of robes so he had to get Kagome to use the sewing machine of hers. He looked around again hoping he wasn't being watched. For the fact Shippo ends up some how arriving in all the wrong times. He finally put on his belt and sword on as he decided to walk back too the hut. After awhile of walking he made it. Without thinking anything of it he walked out of the bushes and into the open. Next instant an arrow wizzed past his head and hit a tree nearby. Attached was a wrinkled up note written on some cloth. He quickly looked around from where the arrow came from up in the trees. He slowly drew his sword from his case and waited for something to happen. After a few minutes he grabbed the note from the where the arrow held it and hopped once again into the bushes. He started to read as quicly as he could.  
Inuyasha,  
Want to see your friend's safe and unharmed come to the  
Threeman Ruin  
For a little get together I am hosting.  
Come Alone Hope you liked it please give me a review. Wait to see what happens in the next chapter. 


	2. inuyasha meets his sis cont

Thanks for the reviews.  
Inuyasha got furious he couldn't believe someone would take his friends like that. It seemed like they no one could beat them. Especially Sango and Miroku together. Inuyasha slowly got up and out of cover once he realized it was safe. He didn't know where to start or even begin. He wished someone had a hint of where their whereabouts were.  
Inuyasha had to open his big mouth because the next instant ,out of a nearby bush popped out that pesky flea. Inuyasha ignored him and started walking off knowing he would regret it. "INUYASHA I need your help"  
Inuyasha slowly but surly turned towards him. Looking down at a dime sized being. If he could he would use a magnifying glass to burn him because that's what Kagome said he could do to him as a joke. "What now I'm kind of busy." "I know where the others are or at least what direction they went." "Fine, show me! We don't have much time." "They went that way"  
The flea said pointing towards the south to the southern mountains. "That will take forever to find them." "We could get your brother to help he knows those mountains like the back of his hands."  
Inuyasha made a mean look and the flea knew it was hopeless for the brothers to stop their fighting at least yet. "So then why don't we at least see if he knows? He's weak now so if he does pull anything you can cream him."  
Inuyasha folded his arms and made a defeat look on his face. "Fine but its only for my friends."  
He grabbed the flea and shoved him on top of his head. Walking in the direction that the flea told them they went. But first he had to visit a great rival.  
He came up to a old hut made up of hay and branches. Smoke was coming out of the little hole in the ceiling of the hut. He came up and knocked on the door flinching hoping nothing will come out at him. The door was opened by that little orphan girl he was taking care off at the time. She gave a dirty look at him and disappeared again in the darkness of the hut. Next thing he knew the little green dude that was his brothers followers, slave something. "The master doesn't want to see you. Unless you want death you better get out of here." "Well if you must know I'm not here to fight."  
Inuyasha looked away so not to show that he was embarrassed. "I need help."  
The little green beast started to laugh trying to get the words "Inuyasha asking for help" thru that tiny mouth of his. "I am serious I need to find out where my friends are at. I would never have came if it wasn't serious at all. Now!"  
Inuyasha was getting mad. He grabbed the laughing being by the neck of his shirt and said. "My friends have been kidnapped and I need to know where Threeman Ruin is. You got me and I need my brothers help."  
The little man was scared to death. Inuyasha slowly let him down. "Ri..Right away sir. Follow me sir and be quit the master is resting from you."  
Inuyasha followed him in and saw that it was a one-roomed house. Very small indeed, only enough for one person really. In the corner was the little girl on a pile of rags that looked like her bed. His brother in front of him on a bed of straw. His brothers wounds were healed and now were just scars. But he was still weak at heart. "Brother" Inuyasha said softly afraid to wake him. "Brother its me Inuyasha I need your help." You could here a rasping sound come out of him as he slowly woke up. "Inuyasha don't be scared my servant told me that your friends have been captured. I will help you on one condition. That you help me with getting my strength back." "Fine as long as you don't try to harm anyone " "It's a deal brother all you have to do to get to Threeman Ruin is to go up to the the forked creek where the Demon Nazareth is located. Then go northwest to skull rock where the hide out of the bandits are. Then you will reach the ruin by going thru Skull rock. It is on the inside of the rock. If the bandits are faithful enough they will let you thru.  
  
Will Inuyasha get their in time or will another tragedy happen for our young fellow. Find out in the next chapter. 


	3. Nazareth

Inuyasha started on his way through the blinding woods of Marketh. He was still embarrassed that he had to ask for his brother's help. Plus he couldn't believe that he agreed to help his brother.  
  
"Master why do u look so glum? you now know where your friends are so why worry?"  
  
"Shut up I don't need your pesky advice today. Its bad enough I have to take a chance at being killed by my own brother."  
  
" Inuyasha I forgot to tell u that a girl a little younger then you took your friends."  
  
"So that will make it easier for me to defeat"  
  
"But master she looks like you. Ears and all, Except shes good looking"  
  
"what are you trying to say that I have a sister or some kind of twin."  
  
"Precisely master."  
  
"I hope Naraku doesn't find out about this. WAIT! WAIT! This can't be true why would she try and take my friends. She may be a shape shifter or something and I say thing else."  
  
"Inuyasha just think she may be a relative or something even better your long lost sister."  
  
"Tell me this if I never met her how can she be lost. Now shut up I need no distractions for what we are up against."  
  
So they went on until they made it to the forked creek. The way to get to the Ruin City was to go across. Inuyasha thinking it was a tiny of a stream was surprised to see a raging river. Several big slippery rocks were his only way to get across. So with a fast pace he quickly made it to the other side.  
  
"Man that was a synch. Plus that demon bit was probably something to scare me. Yea right."  
  
Inuyasha turned around to find a great three legged beast with a ugly head that was bigger then the rest of its body. In a big wicked voice it said.  
  
"I am Nazareth, demon of these waters why have you disturbed my slumber."  
  
"I didn't disturb you ,you freak. I have been having a bitchy day so don't make me have to use drastic measures."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha you pesky fool I am no freak. Many demons, magical folk, and humans already tried but none of them prevailed. Not to say a monk tried me a couple days ago. But if it wasn't for his great escape he would have been my blood sucking desert."  
  
Inuyasha realized that Miroku may not of been captured after all. So there is hope that they may have escaped from her clutches.  
  
"I am no ordinary demon Nazareth. But if you think you may live this battle then come and get me.'  
  
"I am out of here." The flea said jumping of Inuyasha's white head."  
  
The beast slowly crawled towards him opening a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Full of fresh blood from her last meal and saliva drooping down her lip. Inuyasha gave a chuckle of a laugh as he slowly drew his sword from his waist. Once fully drawn it turned into its true shape. You could see the magic flowing through it. The monster never withdrew a inch. No fear even showed anywhere. She was serious.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked as the creature had two slimy arms appear out of the creatures sides. Every finger had a sharp talon. Sharp enough to cut through metal in one stoke. That's when she lunged at him showing off every sharp object it had. Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time. Where he was standing was a hole full of green goo. That seemed to burn anything it touched.  
  
Trying to figure out what to do he jumped out of the way of several attacks. Finally he used a mirror move making him seem to be in a hundred places at once.  
  
"Try to find out where I am"  
  
At that moment he jumped out from behind the thing nd sliced the creature in two. Laughing he withdrew his sword covered in blood.  
  
"I will have to clean that latter.," he smiled and said, "hey you can come out of hiding its dead and let me tell yaw that was to easy."  
  
He stared at the bloody mess that lied before him. Parts everywhere from him slicing it one bye one before the kill. He turned around and went on his way to skull rock.  
  
Sorry for not writing in a while fans please review. 


	4. Miroku meets the weird gue

Inuyasha was glade that finally he got rid of that darn flea. He was at peace once again. Strolling along cleaning his sword with a leaf he grabbed off a tree but soon he started to tumble down a steep hill. For he was not paying attention to where he was going and tripped over a vein on the ground. He lost his sword during the fall where it was on the hill he didn't know.

He finally landed on something hard making it say "ugh". Inuyasha quickly tried to get up but was still dizzy from hitting a rock on his way down. He turned to his side to look at the beast or creature he landed on. It was black he could see that for sure but it wasn't moving. Except making drastic moans from under what looked like a black cloth or cape. Inuyasha managed to get up and go over to what ever it was. He picked up a stick and started to poke at what now looked like a drunken human.

The person then lunged to his feet pointing a long pole at him. Both of them put their weapons down once they realized who it was.

"I swear Miroku what the hell are you doing way out here?"

Inuyasha made a furious face and thru the stick down starting up the hill to find his sword.

"Hey its not like I was the one you made you fall on me. Don't you think I a swore?"

Miroku yelled up at him.

"Why don't you shut up I need to find my sword?"

Miroku then did what he was told knowing how Inuyasha was when he blew up. And he was in the moment and more ready to then any other day. Soon he started to help him search for his sword. They found it caught in a brush not so far off from where he fell. He grabbed it and whipped the piece of steal off then continued on his way. Ignoring the monk the hole time.

"Why thanks that thank you was very nice. Not to mention our friends were captured by this evil creature that looks like you not to mention that it's a women.

Inuyasha then stopped where he stood and continued walking again.

"Where exactly are you going for god sakes you don't know where they went."

Miroku then realized he went a little over board that time. Inuyasha turned around and shoved a paper in his face that had a big hole in the middle of it. Miroku read the paper now understanding he knew what happened to their friends. Miroku then started feeling guilty following him guilty grabbing his staff that was on the ground. He also realized now looking at Inuyasha's back that a piece of his robe was missing. In replace of it was a wound making the red robe even redder then usual.

They soon came up to a creek that was a weird purple on the other side a ways was a stone structure that formed something but Miroku couldn't make it out.

"Jump in Miroku lets see what this water can do to that brain of yours."

Inuyasha said smiling at his own joke although Miroku knew he wasn't going to set foot in the weird goop of a river.

"I swear Miroku you are such a wimp." Inuyasha then jumped in the water only going up to his waist.

"Hey its fine come on in if your not to scared" Inuyasha said over his shoulder holding his sword above his head.

Miroku then did the same thing but instead of standing he slipped and fell in the slimy mess. He then swallowed some as he tried to rise but it still seemed he was just fine. But once he got out he started to feel dizzy almost passing out. When he opened his eyes again it seemed that a women was standing in front of him. With white hair and great body but was Beautiful. She then said

"Miroku are you all right or are just making a act the river couldn't of done anything. Now come on we need to find our friends."

"What Friends babe"

"Miroku are you delusional because I swear you just called me babe. For god sakes its me Inuyasha."

"Ya right, your to pretty to be him."

Hope you like this chapter its funny isn't it.


End file.
